


Indulge Me 2

by feeling_a_little_hysterekal



Series: Forces of Evil oneshots [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Clothed Sex, Demons, Dry Humping, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_a_little_hysterekal/pseuds/feeling_a_little_hysterekal
Summary: Marco wondered if taking clothes off was even an option at this point. He liked the challenge and Tom seemed game for it.





	Indulge Me 2

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick, clothed hand jobs between Marco and Tom.

Marco bit Tom's lip gently, pressing forward against Tom a little bit harder than before.  
  
Tom let out a soft whimper, "Mm. Marco."  
  
Marco pulled away from the kiss to look at Tom's flushed face, a deep purple spread across his cheeks.  
  
Marco pressed again, giving a daring little roll of his hips. He could feel Tom's arousal as well.  
  
Tom closed his eyes and let out a breathy sigh, enjoying the stimulation through his jeans.  
  
Marco leaned back a little bit to look down between them. He could see Tom's dick was trapped against his belly under his jeans, as was Marco's. Set up perfectly for grinding.  
  
Grabbing Tom's hips he began pressing and grinding slowly and firmly, with purpose; Tom gripping onto Marco's shirt to ground himself.  
  
After a while instinct took over and Marco hauled Tom's right leg over his hips to make more space.  
  
Tom gasped, as apparently that position made his already tight jeans even more-so in a perfectly painful way.  
  
Tom wanted to spread his legs for Marco but it was difficult in this position.  
  
Tom pulled away from Marco's heated kisses momentarily to push him onto his back.  
  
Marco was a little taken aback but welcomed Tom's weight as the demon seated himself on Marco's lap.  
  
He moaned from the pressure and gripped Tom's hips once again, rolling upwards.  
  
Tom placed his hands on Marco's chest, angling to roll his dick along Marco.  
  
Marco wondered if taking clothes off was even an option at this point. He liked the challenge and Tom seemed game for it.  
  
He watched as every time Tom rolled his hips the tip of his dick would peek passed his tight waistband.  
  
A few minutes later Marco was feeling the rise of an orgasm building. His waistband at this point was becoming particularly tight and the friction of clothing more uncomfortable.  
  
Tom was breathing heavier and had one foot planted to give better power behind his grinding. His eyes were closed and he was focused, so when Marco's hands halted his movements he looked a little more than irritated.  
  
He realized Marco was unbuttoning his fly and gasped when the zipper opened, his swollen cock bursting passed, only held back now by the cotton of his boxer briefs.  
  
He was pleased to see Marco had pulled himself out as well, who sat up to be at an easier angle. Tom's legs remained over Marco's thighs as Marco took them both in hand, squeezing and slowly pulling upwards.  
  
Tom moaned breathily, a large bead of precum welling and spilling to mix and spread with Marco's own.  
  
Marco grunted with the heat from Tom's precum and felt his balls pull up, close to shooting off.  
  
He picked up the pace a bit, focusing on the heads and squishing them together.  
  
Very quickly both boys were panting heavily. Tom was leaning back on his hands, legs developing a quiver as his orgasm climbed.  
  
"Ohh, Tom you're so hot!" Marco moaned thinking, _Literally and figuratively_.  
  
"Marco I'm so close, oh!" Tom groaned.  
  
Marco took on a twist with his wrist and squeezed tighter, both their cocks leaking and spitting precum.  
  
Tom slowly curled in on himself like a coil compressing, begging Marco unintelligibly.  
  
Marco didn't stop his ministrations. His cockhead was on fire.  
  
Suddenly Tom froze, a slight tremor rolling through his limbs. Cum bubbled and then shot with extreme force. Tom fell back onto the bed, hips locking and legs going straight and shaking as he came.  
  
Marco thrust his hips forward once right when Tom fell back and rode through his own orgasm, as well.  
  
Marco felt as Tom's dick pulsed aggressively and painted his hand, dick and both their clothes in cum.  
  
A few moments later and they were sweaty, panting and tired. Marco still had them in his grip and slowly retracted his hand, pleasurable pulses still beating through him as he came down from the high.  
  
Tom looked half asleep. A dopey, stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Next time we can try without our clothes on."  
  
Marco laughed shakily, exhausted. "Deal."


End file.
